powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Millfy
"GokaiYellow!" Luka Millfy is GokaiYellow. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography Luka grown up in a poor family. She later became wanted by Zangyack for stealing energy crystals from their warehouses. Along this timeframe, her little sister Fia had gotten sick, and in a rash attempt to get her to a hospital, Fia didn't make it. She later encountered Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken, along their robot Navi, she joined them in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she became GokaiYellow. The trio would later welcome Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille into their team. She eventually arrives on Earth and helps Marvelous and the rest of his crew find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. During this time, she battles the Zangyack as Gokai Yellow and uses the power of previous Yellow Rangers whenever the situation demands it. She eventually meets with Marvelous's old shipmate, Basco, and learns of the history of the Akaki Pirates. When Marvelous is called out to meet Basco, Luka and the rest of the crew arrive to aid Marvelous in battle. Despite beating 5 rangers summoned by Basco, her, as well as the rest of the crew with the exception of Marvelous, are captured by Basco. Eventually, Basco makes an offer to trade everything Marvelous has (the Gokai Galleon, the Rangers, and Navi) for his friends. She is rescued instead and battles alongside her crew against Basco's Puppet Rangers to which they defeat all of them and obtain the Ranger Keys. GokaiYellow In battle she duel-wields the GokaiSabres. A typical move is to attack while uncrossing the swords. In episode 1 she attached the hilts of the GokaiSabres to the wires of the Sabres' grappling hooks, allowing her long-range attacks by deftly maniuplating and weaving the wires in intricate patterns. She also combined the GokaiSabres into a saber-staff against the KingRanger Ranger Clone summoned by Basco. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiTrailer' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiYellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Yellow Rangers *KiRanger (female version) (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Goranger Hurricane *DenziYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch *Vul Panther (female version) (Episode 6, 7) *GoggleYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Ribbon Spark *DynaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Super Dynamite *Yellow Four (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Yellow Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Batons *Yellow Mask (Episode 12, 28) **Life Aura *Yellow Lion (female version) (Episode 25, 30) **Lion Bazooka *Yellow Turbo (female version) (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveYellow (Episode 23, 199 Heroes Movie) **Melody Tact *Yellow Owl (female version) (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster *TigerRanger (female version) (Episode 11, 14) **Saber Daggers *KirinRanger (female version) (Episode 5, 22) **Weapons ***Dairinken **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber *NinjaYellow (female version) (TBA) *OhYellow (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Ohré Bazooka **Attacks ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Yellow Racer (Episode 6, 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack *MegaYellow (Episode 12, 24) **Mega Sling *GingaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Starbeast Sword **Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Knives *GoYellow (female version) (Episode 6, 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash *TimeYellow (female version) (Episode 24) **Weapons ***Double Vectors **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender *GaoYellow (female version) (Episode 7, 8, 9) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *HurricaneYellow (female version) (Episode 2, 24, 26) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *AbareYellow (Episode 12, 25, 29) **Aba Laser **Ptera Daggers **Dino Bomber *DekaYellow (Episode 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship) **D-Shot **D-Stick *MagiYellow (female version) (Episode 1, 3, 23) **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick - Bowgun **Attacks ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai *BoukenYellow (Episode 6, 10, 21) **Bucket Scoopers **Scope Shot **Dual Crusher *GekiYellow (Episode 4, 7) **GekiTonfa Long Baton *Go-On Yellow (Episode 5, 19, 199 Heroes Movie) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet *ShinkenYellow (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *GoseiYellow (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Rockrush **Tensouder Other Colors *Big One (female version) (Episode 10) **Big Baton **Big Bomber *Battle Cossack (female version) (The Flying Ghost Ship) **Command Bat **Penta Force *Change Mermaid (Episode 32) *NinjaBlack (female version) (Episode 3) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *MegaSilver (female version) (Episode 17, 18) **Silver Blazer *GaoWhite (Episode 3) *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) *MagiRed (female version) (Episode 2) **MagiStick *GekiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *Go-On Red (StageShow) *ShinkenRed (StageShow) Trivia *Her bounty is initially 300,000 but this is eventually raised to 750,000. This is then raised even further to 1,500,000. *Luka is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Joe. However, of the three, she is the only one where not all of her counterparts have the same color as her. *Most of her counterparts (KiRanger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenjiYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. Out of all the Gokaigers, Luka has the most opposite gender counterparts. *Though Luka is a tomboyish "action girl," 9 of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid, Yellow Flash, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, DekaYellow, BoukenYellow, GekiYellow, Go-OnYellow, and ShinkenYellow) were more feminine in nature. *2 of Luka's male counterparts (Big One and Battle Cossack) and 1 of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. *Luka has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" when she meets something frustrating. *With Big One technically the leader of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Luka's main Gokai Change from the team, this is the only team where she acts as leader for attacks as opposed to Captain Marvelous. Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Power Category:Heroine